


"This house is a fucking nightmare!"

by orphan_account



Series: clearing out my drafts [1]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Magic, SMPLive - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys except magic exists and they're doing their best.





	"This house is a fucking nightmare!"

Carson shrieked from upstairs.

“Travis, get your fucking _spider_ outta here!” The blond gripped his towel harder, his back against the bathroom wall trying to get as much distance away from their curly-haired housemate’s familiar, a tarantula he brought home one day.

Upon hearing Carson’s distress, Travis bolts upstairs, wondering what his familiar was up to. He arrives to the scene and burst into laughter.

“Stop! This isn’t funny,” 

“But it is!”

“Just get that _thing_ as far away from my room!” And with that, the other boy scoops up the arachnid from the ground and coos at it.

Carson sighs in relief as they leave his room. 

“There’s really nothing to be scared about,” Carson stares at the boy from the doorway in disbelief.

“That fucking _thing_ looked at me with murder in his eyes.”

“He don’t bite!” Travis turned his chair to the other boy, “And he has a name.”

“I-” He doesn’t know what to say, he is at a loss for words.

\--

“I swear I saw it!” Josh was over, wanting to spend time outside of school. He looked disheveled, sweat glistened from his face.

“You’re probably just stressed out,” Carson didn’t know what the other was worrying about, he really didn’t.

“No! You have to believe me.” He slides his back down the door until he was seated, thinking about how he could make the blond believe, “Okay, when was the last time you did an exorcism on this house- actually, did you even do an exorcism when you first moved in here?”

“Why would we do that?” This was unbelievable.

“Is this an actual question or are you memeing?” 

“No. I’m actually curious on why we should do that.”

“I’m at a loss.” The doorknob above the other boy’s head began to rattle vigorously.

“Wha-” The door flung open, flinging Josh forward in the process. The lights started flickering as Carson jumps up from his chair holding a rather worn-out looking notebook in his hand. He flipped through the pages haphazardly trying to find a specific spell he remembered writing down, a-hah!. 

The blond spouts out a string of words and hopes this works.

“This. This is why you exorcise the goddamn house before moving in,” 

Carson huffed out a breath, hoo! That was a workout, he dropped out for a reason (besides wanting to become a full-time content creator, of course). 

“Yes, I see that now.”

\--

A pack of Yerba Mates sat in the fridge, the brand name crossed out on each can with a sharpie, instead it says “Energy Potion”.

\--

Cut back to when Cooper played Jordan in SKATE.

“You’re cheating, your board is probably enchanted.” 

“Nope,” The blond never ever thought to enchant his board.

“What?!” Joko from behind the camera chuckles at the Cap’s realization.

\--

Cooper cuts open the package and takes out one of the knives to examine.

“You yelled at me for holding a sharp object and yet, you bought throwing knives?!” This infuriated Travis.

“Yeah, because you were being dumb with a pair of scissors.” There wasn’t anything special about the throwing knives, no enchantments or anything, he just genuinely thought they were cool.

\--

The taller boy slid off the eye-patch after Cooper stopped streaming.

Huh? Noah shook his head in confusion and looked around. When in the world did they finish assembling the boat? He suddenly feels a strong dislike for the Titanic, a ship that sunk many, many years ago.

He shrugs it off and continues his day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](https://new-witch-on-the-block.tumblr.com/post/160897617079/roxilalonde-my-favorite-trope-maybe-ever-is-the)


End file.
